Traversing the Astral Plane
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: The ability to project your consciousness to the astral plane is a gift so under appreciated in the Wizarding World. What if Heulwen continues to develop this ability and got a new little brother as a result? AU Seventh Year! Deathly Hallow Compliant! Fem!Harry. Character Death! Manga Compliant. OOCness. You have been warned! One-Shot. NOT SLASH!
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **_Traversing the astral plane is a gift so underappreciated in the Wizarding World. What if Heulwen continues to develop this ability and got a new little brother as a result?

_**Warning: **_AU Seventh Year! Deathly Hallow Compliant! Fem!Harry. Character Death! Manga Compliant. OOCness. You have been warned! One-Shot.

_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and Ghost Hunt not mine. They belong to their respective owner.

**ΘΘΘ**

It all started not long after their escape from the Ministry of Magic. In the beginning, the three of them were all too worried about Ron's splinching and their safety from Death Eaters and Snatchers. But when it was in the dead of the night and the time for either Ron's or Hermione's turn to stay awake as a guard, she could sometimes hear both of their voices murmur just outside her hearing distance. She could tell that the two of them weren't satisfied with their progress—or rather lack thereof—with the Horcrux Hunting. She knew they were disappointed in her lack of knowledge, whether about how to destroy the blasted locket or even a clue about where the other horcruxes might be hiding. She knew they expect more from the _Girl-Who-Lived _Hogwarts best spell caster in a century and Albus Dumbledore's legacy. She knew they have begun to doubt their decision to follow her on her journey to hunt the horcruxes. She knew it, but it still hurts.

**ΘΘΘ**

The first time she met him, it was in a dream.

**ΘΘΘ**

"_Eeeh? What a depressing place! How do you do?"_

He was such a charming young lad, just turning fifteen this September. With his blue black hair not unlike those of clear night skies, and twinkling blue eyes like the deepest blue of sapphire gems, he's such a handsome, mischievous, exasperating but sweet boy. First commenting—somewhat rudely—about the sad state of her side of astral plane, and then doing an abrupt one eighty and enquiring about her health. In those dark and depressing days, when she felt she's alone in the horcrux hunting—what with Ron and Hermione always had each other as their moral support—he's like a breath of fresh air; blowing all those depression aside and unearthing the simple but delightful joy of what being alive and free means.

**ΘΘΘ**

"_**My Mum, could conjure foods from thin air!"**_

**ΘΘΘ**

'_What is it? With Ronald Bilius Weasley and food. You would think he's been starved his entire life' _Heulwen thought to herself while sinking to the spiritual plane where her companion had promise to meet her again.

"_Well, truth is all healthy teenage boys in our society have nothing in their head except for food and fun" _the aforementioned companion answers her thought/muttering.

"_Eugene, how many times have I told you not to divine my thought?"_ the raven haired witch scolded him exasperatedly.

"_Weeeelll, it's not my fault you are so rubbish at keeping your thoughts to yourself, moreover when you are exploring the spiritual plane" _He said, all the while blowing a raspberry at her.

She then harrumphed to herself, _"I cannot be faulted for an inadequate occlumency lesson from a gifted occlumens but moronic teacher." _She said while presenting Gene with her back. Then she added under her breath, _"That bastard bat."_.

**ΘΘΘ**

"_**We thought you know what you do!"**_

"_**And what exactly were hoping for? Perhaps that we'll stay at a five stars hotels? Finding a horcrux twice a week, enough time for you to come home for Christmas with Mummy? So sorry to burst your bubble, Ronniekin. But I have laid all the fact on your feet when I told you what to expect in this hunt. And if my memory serves me right; YOU! are the one who insist on coming with me."**_

_**...**_

"_**He's gone! H-he's disapparated!"**_

**ΘΘΘ**

After leaving Hermione to cry by herself inside her room in the tent, she parks herself on an armchair just inside the flap of their tent, raging at Ro—Weasley! moronic tendencies but silently grieving inside her hearts about how callous Ron had been about her feeling. Didn't he understand that as long as they are still alive and sane, they could still meet again in the future? It's not like her parents who had died and will never come back. And at least he had known and remembers his parents and knew that he was loved by them. What wouldn't she give to remember a memory of her parents that didn't include the night of the attack where she knew they were happy?

And that was how Heulwen Iolanthe Potter found herself grieving her deceased parents alone in the midst of autumn shower.

**ΘΘΘ**

"_**It's so easy for you to say that! Both of your parents are safe!"**_

"_**My parents are dead!"**_

"_**Well, maybe my parents were also dying right at this moment!"**_

**ΘΘΘ**

It was a testament to how often Gene has visited Heulwen spiritual plane that he didn't even stare in amazement at the thick cloud of depression that hung around her hunched form. The fifteen years old had only need to glimpse at the tears-streaked hiding face of his friend and he didn't say anything to her. He only sits behind her, back to back and waited until she calmed down. No _'are you okay?' _or insincere words were needed.

"_You know, if it was a boy problem I definitely could act as your male relative and threatened the boy who broke your heart with a promise of unimaginable pain, right?" _He asked not so casually, while leaning his head to her bowed one.

And just as always, a dash of Eugene humor is all she needs to toss all her red-headed-moronic-related-depression away.

"_It was Ron again. I can't believe he would be so heartless to remind me of how my parents are safe because they're dead and he's angry because we didn't want to check—and probably getting us captured—on his family's supposed danger. He's always like that. Only thinking about his suffering and pain and not realizing there were many more much unfortunate people than him out there."_ She said, tone wistful and hugging her knees tighter.

"_...Do you know? Noll and I were also orphans. It's not until we were five that the Davis come across us and adopt us both. And then they brought us to their home in London..."_

And that was how their encounters usually goes, with him teasing and poking at her, while her good naturedly teased back and occasionally sharing both their worries and fears with each other. And from there on, she dare to say that Eugene is one of her much treasured person and what she imagine how having a family would be like.

**ΘΘΘ**

"_**Hermione? I think—I want to go to Godric's Hollow"**_

"_**Heulwen, I think it's Christmas Eve!"**_

**ΘΘΘ**

"_It's nearly Christmas time."_

"_Mmmh...and?" _She arched an immaculately shaped raven brow to her young friend.

"_Will you not give me a present?" _The boy whined piteously, his blue orbs begging like a cute puppy. And Heulwen, as always, folded like a wet tissue paper.

"_I'm sorry if there was something wrong with your memories, but in case you forgot—I'm in the run from the corrupt government! It's not like I could enter a shop and purchase your gift!" _She said, throwing her arms in the air exasperatedly.

"_Maa, I don't mind if you got me a present fashionably late then__, b__ut you must give me something to sate me for now!" _He declared while pointing his index finger at her face.

"_Don't point, it's rude. And what will satisfy you for now Mr. Davis?" _She asked sarcastically while in the deepest of her heart she felt elated that Eugene has so much faith in her ability to end the Second Blood War.

"_Hmm...it can't be a thing. It's inconvenient..."_ He muttered to himself, _"I know! From now on I will call you Aneki. It's a Japanese word for elder sister."_ He grinned unashamedly.

Her heart felt like it stopped beating. It was her dearest wish to have a family to call her own, and now this boy freely offering to create a familial bond with her.

"_Oh? And why should I acknowledge you as a little brother?" _She tried to act nonchalant.

"_Because I'm a charming young lad and you are such a generous and benevolent young lady?"_ He asked with his puppy eyes on full blast.

"_Flattery will get you nowhere in this world"_ She tried to reply condescendingly.

"_But it got you every time."_ He gloated smugly. And she, of course, caved to his wishes.

**ΘΘΘ**

It was after Eugene declared their familial bond that she felt like—finally—she's not alone in this world. And with her bleak future in the horizon, she decided for once in her lifetime to do what she wants not what was expected of her and snuck to Gringotts in a cold night in January. She decided that if she must give her life to save the Wizarding World, then she'll leave all that she has to the one that she considered as her little brother in the world.

**ΘΘΘ**

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

"_**Expelliarmus!"**_

**ΘΘΘ**

It was the morning after the Battle of Hogwarts, and Heulwen finally felt like all the weight of the world has slipped off of her shoulders. She finally could say to herself a much deserved, _"Well done"._

When she arrived at the spiritual plane, it was to find Eugene, fifteen years old genius perfect medium, pacing agitatedly across the astral plane.

"_...What's got your knickers in a twist?"_

The black haired boy turns abruptly to face her with a startled look but quickly charge at her to hug the stuffing out of her. _"Aneki! I feel our connection fraying just before the dawn break. What happened to you?"_

"_Gene—I can't—breath—"_

"_Whoops, sorry there. But are you alright Aneki?" _He asked loosening his embrace but not letting go, as if afraid that once he let go she'll disappear again.

"_Yes...In the end, The Dark Lord Moldy Short is no more. You can tell your family that it was safe in Britain once again, Gene." _She smiled beautifully. It's like all the years of fighting Voldemort has fallen off of her expression and now she's just a young woman in the prime of her life.

"_So, now that Britain is safe from Moldy Short and his lackeys can we meet in the real world? You still hadn't given me my late Christmas present!" _He demanded to his declared elder sister.

All that answered his question was a peal of laughter.

"_Oh Gene, what would I do with you? You know, just because the big bad boss has been dealt with, many of the so-called lackeys are still roaming free right? It will take at least until early June that I can meet with you in the real world."_

"_Why do you have to be so famous?" _The blue eyed teen groused from inside their hug.

"_Well, I don't know. You tell me." _She replied sarcastically, arching an eyebrow at the mop of midnight blue hairthat was all she could she of her companion's head. _"Tell you what, let's us meet at Charring Cross Road a month from now on. I will be your guide to the Wizarding World for a day" _and she added inside her mind _'and then I can make your appointment as my heir official'_

"_Can I bring Noll along?" _The younger of the two asked eagerly, eyes shining full of anticipation. _"I've been wanting for the two of you to meet each other. Unfortunately, Noll have no ability to traverse the astral plane."_

"_Go ahead. But remind him not to bring any electronic device if you don't want to have a small scale of explosion on your hands." _She reminded him sternly.

"_Hmmmhh. With Moldy Short gone and the Death Munchers dealt with, I think the upcoming school year will be a good year." _He grinned unrepentantly. _"I can't wait to introduce you to my family!"_

'_Neither can I, Gene.' _The Woman-Who-Won thought to herself.

**ΘΘΘ**

_**It was in the middle of the afternoon, in highway countryside somewhere. The sound of a screeching car turning in a high speed approaching from behind.**_

_**Impact.**_

_**PAIN**_

_**The car with Japanese license number came barrelling down the road once more.**_

_**It's hurt.**_

_**Noll...**_

_**ANEKI!**_

**ΘΘΘ**

"**EUGENE!"**

**ΘΘΘ**

_The End_

**ΘΘΘ**

AN: in case it wasn't clear, _**the italics and bold **_fonts are for he things done as in canon. While _the italics _are for their conversation in astral plane. **The last line **is for Heulwen who was experiencing Eugene's death at the time it happens. She got no psychometric (the ability to view the memories of the owner of a thing) people. She just got vision at the time of Eugene's death (like when canon!Harry could see from Nagini's eyes as she struck Arthur Weasley in the Department of Mystery in year 5). Therefore, Heulwen theoretically knows what happened before Naru did. Will I continue this? I don't know, but probably not.

Trivia: The name Heulwen means Sun blessed (moreover with the lightning bolt/the rune sowilo scar stamped on her forehead) or Fair originated from Welsh. And Iolanthe means Violet Flower.

Thank You for reading! Please review!


	2. Searching for the Lost Soul

_**AN: **_Summary, Warning, Disclaimer, read chapter one. I have done some slight edits to it but nothing to detrimental. You can skip to read this chapter instead if you like.

_**Link: **_Gene's pendant from Heulwen: look for it in my profile

"This is normal talk"

_**This is canon events with a dash of change**_

"_This is when they talk using tools/phone/charmed mirror, etc."_

_This is how they communicate privately, using English as a language even if they are in Japanese soil._

**ӨӨӨ**

It was a hot summer day in the middle of August. In the outdoor café of Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour, there were a young lady in her late teens buried under many parchment works and her companion, an even younger young lad busy engorging himself with many bowls of various ice cream flavour supplied by the ever generous proprietor; _"Free of charge, for Lady Potter-Black and companion. We are ever so grateful for your role in ridding the Dark Lord from British soil, Lady Potter-Black"._ Finally seeming to give up on her parchment works, the young witch shoving the many parchments and leather bound books inside her infinite satchel in frustration. Dropping the satchel below the table, she turned her attention to the bowls of still frozen ice cream still on the table _~Florean Fortesque Ice Cream Parlour, served in forever freezing facer. Guaranteed not to melt before you scoop it out!~ _and the one person she deigned to be deserving of having her as a tourist guide.

"So, where are Noll and your tutor...Mr. Kōjo, right?" The viridian-eyed witch asked.

"Noll is burying himself in obscure spiritual and philosophy manuscript in Flourish and Blott's last time I see him. Lin is...somewhere in the enchanted shop somewhere in Diagon Alley." Eugene answered his elder sister while twirling his spoon in one hand.

"Well, if they're still in Diagon Alley it's safe I guess; however, if they want to find the really obscure and rare text or enchanted or cursed items, they will have more luck in Knockturn Alley. No law governing the trade of prohibited books, items, or cursed objects there."

"I thought Knockturn would be razed to the ground after the War?" The soon to be turning sixteen years old asked Heulwen.

"We literally can't. Like in Chinese Yin-Yang philosophy, there must be balance between White or Light Magic and Black or Dark Magic. If one half of the balance gone, the other won't be able to survive either." The dark haired lady explained to her friend. "That reminds me Gene, I want you to have this." She said while sliding an inconspicuous rectangular velvet box across the table to him.

"What's this? Don't tell me you're proposing to me, Aneki. It's supposed to be the man's job to do so, you know?" He teased the older woman.

Flushing red in either rage or embarrassment the raven-haired witch quickly cut the young lad, "I-idiot! Why would I want to propose to you! Just open it already!"

Chuckling in bemusement, the young medium finally stops his teasing of the older witch. Opening the box then revealed a beautifully crafted silver talisman in the shape of Celtic triquètra knots with matching black leather chord nestled nicely amidst the velvet stuffing of the box, the Deathly Hallow crest displayed proudly on the back of the pendant. Further inspection revealed many intricate and complicated rune sequences littering every surface available, creating a beautiful and complex motif.

"It's so—Whoa! Aneki, you have a good taste!" Eugene commented speechlessly.

"Well you have finally finished your college, and now looking for a full time job in the SPR, right?" She was then answered in a silent nod. "I just worried for your safety. It's not the safest job in the world. The rune sequences will protect you from _most _things particularly damaging from beyond the veil."

"Beyond the veil? Would you mean the psychic energy?" Eugene asked in curiosity, it's not every day his sister would divulge another facet of her society.

"Mmmhmm. There's this archway with a fluttering veil they studied in the Department of Ministry. It's speculated that the other side of the veil is the afterlife and crossing it meant you'll be dead in this world and continue your journey in the next life." She shrugged. "Nothing that crossed it has ever come back. Come here, I'll show you how to activate its protection." She said while dragging her chair to be closer to Eugene.

"Prick your finger and allow a drop of your blood in the middle of the crest, please. This will allow the talisman to be bound to you. Now you need not have to worry about losing it. It's charmed to be unbreakable and none sans you would be able to undo the chord." After completing the instruction, she then continued with her explanation. "It also got in built stasis and enchantment in case you'll ever be seriously injured, then the stasis enchantment will engage automatically, and I'll find you as soon as I can."

The midnight haired youth then smiled softly to the one he proclaimed as his elder sister not even a full year ago, "Alright then, Aneki. I promise I'll be careful and always wear it." He assured her.

"Right, let's find your brother before he terrorizes the shop assistants with his attitude. I'll also need to give him his own talisman. Merlin knows you two get into more trouble in a month than I am in a year; and the trouble usually always finds me!" She said while getting up from her the table.

"You're right there, let's go." He said while offering his hand to escort her, all the while smiling contentedly, the box secure in his pocket.

**ӨӨӨ**

Maybe full employment could exchange a person whole demeanour. Fifteen years old Eugene was a charming, smart, sweet but mischievous young man. Entering his sixteen years old sure mellowed him out. Now his mischievousness was reserved for Noll, and his whole posture was a lot calmer. Perhaps it all has to do with the many spirit of the deceased he had to channel. Physically speaking, Eugene now stood at 5'9" adequately towering over Heulwen own 5'5" and he still is in the middle of his growth spurt; he tends to reminds her. The outing in the August turns out to be the last of their outing in the real world that year. Between Heulwen busy schedule of writing her N.E.W.T. qualification and her Wizengamot responsibility as the holder of the Black seat and Eugene's works as a particularly gifted medium in SPR across the continent, they only met briefly for the twins' birthday and Yuletide. Fortunately, they would at least meet once a week in the spiritual plane. When they couldn't met in the astral plane because of their mutual physical distance is too far for their connection, they would instead use the old-fashioned owl mail. That's how Eugene Davis and Heulwen Potter continue to strengthen their bonds.

**ӨӨӨ**

It was in the middle of July, just shy of dawn right in the midst of the Summer Storm that drenched London in hale and wind. The heavily renovated but still foreboding interior of number 12th Grimmauld Place strengthened the gloomy atmosphere with the flickering lights of gas lamps, candles and the fire of the hearth.

_**It was in the middle of the afternoon, in highway countryside somewhere. There was a sound of a screeching car turning in a high speed approaching from behind.**_

_**Impact.**_

_**PAIN**_

In the huge manor, with only an ancient but quite senile house-elf and an absent minded and _'not always there' _blonde haired woman as housemates, no one was there to wake her up when she tossed and turned from the terrifying nightmare.

_**The car with Japanese license number came barrelling down the road once more.**_

_**It's hurt.**_

_**Noll...**_

_**ANEKI!**_

"EUGENE!" She screamed his name as she was startled awake. Panting laboriously, she tried to slow her heartbeats down a bit. Painfully aware of the sound of the storm just outside of her window, she desperately tried to calm herself down. She tried to contact Eugene telepathically. _"What's that all about? Eugene?! Please answer me!"_

Receiving no answer, she groped across her bedside table to the charmed pocket watch she modelled after the Weasley's family clock. Flicking open the lid, the watch nearly fell from her nerveless fingers when Eugene's silver hand was stuck at "Mortal Danger".

**ӨӨӨ**

"_Ane-san?"_

"_Noll? Have you got anything from Gene?"_

"_No. I—got his last memory when I borrowed his clothes this afternoon...didn't you said that your watch will show where he is?"_

"_That's true, but there was so much magical interference from his end. I can't pinpoint his location at all. I can only say he's certainly somewhere in Japanese soil."_

"_..."_

"—_I've arranged for my departure. I'll be arriving at Japan in—three minutes. I'll prepare the accommodations there; you can follow as soon as you tied any loose end. Bring Mr. Kōjo with you; he'll know how to contact me in Japan. I'm sorry but you have to travel the normal way; you can't go via the international portkey."_

"—_it's fine. Thank you, Ane-san."_

"_Don't worry—as soon as I got there, I'll tie his soul to mine even if I have to force it. It's not his time yet. I'll make sure of it."_

**ӨӨӨ**

"_You really are reckless, you know that?"_

_A sigh._

"_Is there any point in this discussion?"_

_Resigned annoyance._

"_Yes, actually. I've scoured the southern area of Japan. Most of the areas south from Kansai have been searched. All the results turn negative. Moreover, with his last consciousness as the only clue we're really unable to add to the manpower."_

_Frustrations. Blank face._

"_Don't give me that face Noll. We only need to intensify our search before Beltane next year. That'll be the time the stasis enchantment will likely fail; the magic reserve of the enchantment could only continuously powered the charm without recharging for seven seasons max. We've still got time."_

_Reluctant nod. Grimacing in discomfort._

"_Thank you again, Ane-san. I've only been able to scour the northern area of Honshu while I'm here."_

_Softening expression. Lips twitching in a gentle smile. Delicate hand ruffling his hair._

"_Don't worry. We __will__ find him."_

"_Mr. Kōjo—Lin, don't hesitate to give me a call. Even if I can't personally receive it, Luna'll be there. Take care of Noll. He is always so reckless. If you need to drag him to rest don't ever reluctant to contact me or Madoka. Be careful, both of you; I don't want to find Gene, and then have to tell him that his brother died because of sheer stubbornness or exhaustion."_

"_Of course, Miss Potter—Heulwen, we'll be in contact."_

_Sulking. Gloomy face._

"_Oh get rid of that pout. It's so unbecoming of you. Take care, Noll. Be safe."_

_Kiss his temple. Smooth his hair. Turn to exit the room. There are five very different people standing just outside the doorway, a tall ex-monk, a short brunette girl and red headed women could only gape at the scene they had just witnessed unattractively, while the other two could still somewhat maintaining their dignity, although it's clear they also couldn't believe the scene they had just seen._

**ӨӨӨ**

The five team members of Shibuya Psychic Research had only just stop to knock on Naru's slightly ajar hospital door when they heard a murmur of foreign language floated out of the room. Mai then exchanged a look of bewilderment with the ex-monk; he knocked again but still got no response. When they finally decided to just open the door, they're treated with the scene of a _**VERY **_attractive older women bending over Naru's bed to kiss his temple.

And Naru didn't look murderous. Or offended.

And dare they say that the tyrant boss of SPR became slightly embarrassed?

May wonder never cease?

When the very beautiful lady turns in their direction—likely to exit the room—they could all finally scrutinized the foreign girl's features. Distinctly out of her teens, she's likely of Caucasian descent with her glossy red tinted raven tresses tumbling down in a ringlet curls to the small of her back, deep emerald gems as eyes, and skin as pale as porcelain doll. She was dressed in a deep gray casual shirt and a black flared skirt that stop just shy of her kneecaps, topped with calf length burgundy leather trench coat and black knee-length boots; she likely stars many teenaged boys' and men's fantasy.

The three occupants of the room froze, not realizing that they had audiences. The girl then impressively gathered her wits swiftly and plastering a small, polite but distant look on her face.

"How do you do, you must be Naru's friends. Thank you for thanking care of Naru and Lin, it's so nice of you all to visit him. Please don't just stay in the corridor." The gorgeous girl welcomed them inside politely. "Lin, could you please escort me to the parking lot? I can't read Japanese very well."

"—Ane-san! Wait!—"

"After you Miss Potter."

After the duo exited and closed the door to the room, the remaining occupant exploded in a cacophony of noise. Question ranging from her status, relationship with Naru, name, etc. flooding Naru like a literal Tsunami. She was one of Naru's ever-increasing mysteries.

It was the first time the team ever seen Naru got flustered.

**ӨӨӨ**

A few days after the Jusha case closed and they were waiting for Naru to be released from the hospital; Mai, Bou-san and John were helping Lin to pack away all of their used equipment back to the office.

"I don't know Naru has such a gorgeous older sister." Takigawa said still shocked by the revelation.

"Geez! Stop it Bou-san, it's not like you'll be able to score her."

Cue spears to the heart.

"Well, not to sound noisy, but they are clearly not blood related. Naru has obvious Japanese feature while the lady have European features." John tried to mediate between the two.

"You are right there John. By the way, did you overhear what they were saying in Naru's room before they realize we're there?" Mai asked the young priest, ignoring the monk's masculine pride she had just nonchalantly destroyed. "I could swear she spoke English, but my English is bad."

Sweat dropping in unease over her casualness about Bou-san's pride as a man, John tried to answer the young part timer. "If I'm not mistaken, she had asked for Lin to take care of Naru and give her call whenever. And someone named Madoka? She also said something about finding a Jin and not wanting to tell him if his brother died of exhaustion or stubbornness?" He said not too sure about what he overheard yesterday. "I'm not sure. She has very thick accent, it's somewhat hard for me to decipher her fast-pace words."

"If she threatened to tell this Jin about his brother, would that means that she's this Jin's girls? Maybe Jin is Naru's older brother! Then it would make sense that his 'elder sister' come to visit him in the hospital." Bou-san tried to reason with them.

"What if this Jin is Lin-san's brother? It's not like we know which one she was threatening the other days." Mai tried to poke logic shaped holes in Bou-san's hypothesis.

Lifting a box full of equipment from the van to the storage room, John then interjected. "Well, whatever her relation to Naru is, I'm glad he has someone who worried for him when he got injured."

"Thank you for your concern for Naru and Heulwen, John-san. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. But these equipments will not pack themselves to their rightful place, you know." Lin-san said coldly, effectively ending their gossips session; while the three gossipers felt like their life flashed over their eyes right at that moment.

Lin may not be as scary as Naru, but he's a dedicated assistant to SPR.

**ӨӨӨ**

It was right before _the labyrinth house _case; when SPR were requested by Mori Madoka to investigate the Miyama Mansion. As Madoka-san was requesting Naru to come back to the Office, we were finally introduced formally to Naru's sister.

**ӨӨӨ**

"Good afternoon, you must be the part time girl Naru's told me about. My name is a bit difficult to pronounce, you can call me Tōko Yōko; and this is Luna." She said while mentioning to a platinum blonde haired waif of a girl who stares dreamily at Mai.

"Nice to meet you," The brunette high schooler bowed to the older girls.

"Hi, I'm glad we could finally be introduced to each other. Do you know, you have an ever increasing Wrackspurt infestation in your head?" The silvery gray-eyed girl questioned her, while maintaining her eerie stare still.

"Wuh—what?!"

"Ah, don't worry too much about what Luna says. She can see what most can't. If it's detrimental to your health, she'll tell you in a less cryptic manner." The black haired girl explained politely. "Everyone, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short; but we have to go. Lin, please take care of Naru and don't hesitant to call us if you need extra help. I'll make sure the new equipments will be delivered in the next two days; and Madoka, we must meet again soon." She then fast as a snake stole a kiss to Naru's temple then quickly flounced away to the entrance. "Bye Naru! Everyone!" The green-eyed girl then signalled the blonde and to follow her outside.

It was not until Yasuhara knocked on the door and letting himself enter the office that the others were roused from their shock-induced heart attack.

"Naru! Who was that woman before?!"

"Was she really your older sister?!"

"How did the two of you met?"

"Do you know if she has a single gorgeous male friend?!"

That last question was of course, comes from Matsuzaki Ayako's mouth; the self-proclaimed 23 years old miko who is also single and in the hunt for prospective husband/boyfriend.

With a resigned sigh, Naru answered their question, "She has told you her name. Not really. My brother introduced us. I don't care."

After the short and fairly inadequate answers Mai, Ayako and Bou-san could only sulk on the couch while Naru and Madoka explained the case and their respective role to the more mature team members. While he was telling them all about his aversion to the media and Yasuhara's role, the said young man finally ask their still unanswered question. "Who were the two ladies I met in the stairs outside the office, Shibuya-san?"

With a glare to them all Naru finally deign to answer, "She's Heulwen Potter. She's an acquaintance of my family back home; she was also the provider of most of our equipments, while the blonde haired girl is Luna Lovegood, her friend."

"An acquaintance? Do they also have spiritual power?" John asked the director of SPR.

"Yes, Luna is a psychometric psychic and also some sort of a clairvoyant. She can 'see' something not all people can. Unfortunately, the gift is too strong so she's always 'seen' everything in the past, future, and present. That's why she's 'anchored' herself to Potter-san." Madoka now tried to tell them all; while Naru had relocated himself to his office. "While Potter-san I can't really tell; but she's some sort of pagan sorceress—and quite gifted PK user from what she told me. She could blast a ten feet hole on a two feet thick concrete wall easily."

"Potter... Where had I heard that name before?" The young senior high school student mused to himself.

"Isn't that the emerging electronic company based on Britain?" Ayako said to the discussion.

"Now that you mention it, isn't it PvP or something like that?" the brunette girl ask the senior members of the team.

"It's PBP for Potter-Black-Peverell Enterprise. They mainly dealt in providing a shielded electronics devices for navigations, communications and health appliances. It's also rumored their products are the best one to psychical researchs" Hara Masako added for their benefit. "I thought I recognize the company's emblem on her coat."

"Why did electronics needed to be shielded?" Mai asked curiously.

"It's mainly because some areas on earth have a heavy EMI or Electromagnetic Interference either by nature or civilizations. It's often interfered with the working of electronic devices. It's so dangerous in the navigational device like in a ship or plane or even health appliances like pacemakers or defibrillators so they shield the devices from EMI." The Shōnen(1) answered Mai.

The door to the president office then slammed opened, "If you've got free time to gossip, go collect the data and prepare for the case now!" Naru ordered menacingly. "Madoka, if you're done relaying the fact about the case, please leave. We still have many preparations to complete."

**ӨӨӨ**

That was the last discussion for Naru's mysterious acquaintances; what with our schedule so swamped by request come January. All of us soon forgot about the two women until we met them again at the _cursed house _case of Yoshimi family.

**ӨӨӨ**

"_**For now we can only try to perform another exorcism."**_

"_**I think it will be impossible even for Brown-san. Naru's an extremely strong willed person with great self-control. It's no easy feat to possess someone like that."**_

**ӨӨӨ**

There was a sombre atmosphere in the room after Lin confessed that not even John would be able to safely remove the spirit possessing Naru. After John and Masako arrived at the Yoshimi's house in the afternoon after the spirit possessed Naru, their spirit's somewhat became lighter; however, it was not until in the early morning after Yasuhara comes to their rescue for much needed data of the case's history that they got a lead on Naru's state.

"Eh? Not even Brown-san could safely exorcise the spirit possessing Shibuya-san safely?" The young investigator asked the other members of Shibuya Psychic Research.

"That's right, we were not able to determine about the nature of the spirit. Without knowing that, we hadn't been able to determine the safest and correct method to expel it from Shibuya-san's body." John clarified their situation to him.

"What about—Potter-san? Mori-san had stated that she's some kind of pagan sorceress, hadn't she? Isn't it like some sort of Western priestess of some sort?" Yasuhara tried to provide a solution.

"How about it, Lin-san? Do you know if she could do it?" Bou-san asked their director's personal assistant.

"—if it was Miss Potter, then she'll have much greater chance to succeed than any of us combined. She's quite experienced in the matter of spirit possession." Lin answered their request. "Excuse me, I will try to contact her and hope that she's not too far from here." Saying so, he got up from monitoring the cameras and made his way to the corridor to contact Naru's older sister.

"Do you think she'll be able to do it, John?" Mai asked their only Western member.

"Umm—I don't know much about her methods Mai-san. Historically speaking, Paganism and Catholicism didn't get along. It's mainly caused by many of paganism's traditions were eroded as Catholicism spread across the continent along with the Holy Roman Empire. The Catholics consider the paganism as obsolete and their followers are barbarians so they tried to convert as many believers to the religion; while many of the pagans' believers regard the Catholics as an invader and destroyer of their way of life.(2)" The blond priest explained to his friends. "Moreover, with paganism far older than Catholicism and many pagan traditions got adapted to Catholicism like Halloween, it's far more difficult to define which methods belong to paganism and which methods belong to Christians."

Right at that moment Lin re-enter the room while pocketing something. "Potter-san and Lovegood-san will be here as late as tonight(3). Then she'll perform exorcism and the two will be our backup until this case is solved."

At that point in time, it was with a huge relieved sighs that they continue their investigations; hoping that Naru would be awake come morning.

**ӨӨӨ**

_**It was right after Takigawa and John went to exorcise the five ringleaders from the riot and the three rokubu. The lemurs were attacking the base and they've succeeded in breaching the spirit barrier around it. All of their conter spells are useless. It's like every lemurs they banished a dozen others came from outside the room. It was only a matter of time until they were overrun.**_

**ӨӨӨ**

_**Notes: **_

(1)Shōnen literally means young man. Bou-san often called Yasuhara Osamu as Young man, while Yasuhara also teased back by calling Takigawa as an old man.

(2)This is purely fiction. In no other ways was it based from the truth. I only got it from fanon HP about how the blood wars (Voldemort wars) are started because the modern Muggle-borns are usually followers of the Church and they tried to change the pagans culture and traditions (Like Samhain becomes Halloween, Yuletide becomes Christmas, etc.); and they forgot the old rituals paganism usually do to worship magic (this idea I totally stole from Excentrykemuse's and Ell Roche's among others). Beside, the purebloods (pagan follower) are still holding grudges about witch hunting/burning all of which were spear headed by the Church. While the Christian's view that I plastered there I got from the movie _**Agora**_ that told a brief story about Hypatia and how the city in the setting is cast (not sure which city, but maybe Alexandria) goes from paganism to Christianity in a fairly violent turns of events.

(3)Minor Timeline: First day of the case in the house of the client: perform exorcism on Yoshimi Eijirou in the evening. Naru got possessed. The afternoon after, Hara Masako and John Brown comes to aid them. In the evening, more correctly some time after 01.00 AM and before dawn Yasuhara finally arrives and suggest for Heulwen, he goes to Kanazawa in the morning immediately and then returns to the base that evening. Roughly a few hours after Yasuhara's return with the much-needed datas, the lemurs attacked. In the morning Ayako purified the dead spirits that became Okobu's familiars.

_**Major Timeline: **_The first scene happens before Gene turns sixteen, he's still fifteen, and it was in August after the Battle of Hogwarts in May. Gene goes to Japan in June the next year before he turns seventeen. The next year, when it was spring again, Naru and Lin hire Mai for SPR in Japan. Nearly a year after; about late February to mid March, they finally find the Lake and Gene bodies. That means, when they finally found Gene, Naru's eighteen nearly nineteen.

SPR case in Mai's school is in Spring and _the bloodstained_ _labyrinth _is in next year (I decided it's in January). _The forbidden game—the _one we got introduced to Yasuhara is in Summer-Fall after SPR hire Mai. Then the side story in volume 4 _the silent christmas _is after they knew Yasuhara. What happened between Yasuhara's case in Summer and the Miyama case in Winter? They got many cases that I'll not explore more as a mere fillers because I suck at horror stories. Then _the cursed house _or Yoshimi's/Okobu case is in February/early Spring, nearly a year after Mai join SPR. There! If there's still any confusion, review or PM me! Review please?


	3. And the God Falls Down

_**Warning: **_Unbeta-ed. Confusing concept, filler chapter. Disclaimer and summary read chapter one

**ӨӨӨ**

_**It was right after Takigawa and John went to exorcise the five ringleaders from the riot and the three rokubu. The lemurs were attacking the base and they've succeeded in breaching the spirit barrier around it. All of their counter spells are useless. It's like for every lemurs they banished a dozen others replaced it from outside the room. It was only a matter of time until they were overrun. Unexpectedly, a new voice shouted clearly amidst their rising panic**_

**ӨӨӨ**

**["Expecto Patronum!"]****(1)**

There was a whooshing sound and something silver flashing from the door to the swarm of lemurs. When the silver light nearly collided with the foremost lemurs, it instantly transformed into a majestic silver stag. With its enormous antlers lowered, the stag then gored any lemurs nearest to it. Amazingly, when the apparition got closer to the swarm of lemurs they flinched out of its way and many even threw itself out of the window to the sea below. When the room had been cleared of the lemurs' infestation, the stag trotted back to the door where a girl commented casually, "I guess I got here right on time then?"

Feeling relieved for the much-needed backup, Mai could feel her knees wobble and she slumped to the floor. Alarmed by her sudden powerlessness, the black haired woman then approached the girl. "You silly girl, that thing I just banished are just some kind of inferi—reanimated corpse with corrupted soul. You need not feel compassion for it because they're not the same as when they're alive." She scolded the teenage girl sternly but not unkindly.

"Thank you for the timely intervention Potter-san. Did you perhaps found two men outside the house?" Masako asked the older woman.

"Hmm? Yes, the tall one of them was right behind me. I think the other split up to bring the clients here. I've sent Luna with the other." Immediately after there was someone stomping in the corridor and the ex-monk appeared and leaning on the door frame, panting like he'd been running a marathon.

"Damn young lady; you are fast! Is there anymore danger?" The out of breath ex-monk gasped out.

"Well, if you could build a temporary ward on this room, I'll be able to erect a more permanent one after all of us is inside the room." She commented nonchalantly like being attacked by an army of reanimated corpse is a normal thing.

"Heh! Sure thing, Jō-chan(2)." The monk complied and assemble a barrier using his tokkosho(3)

"I think it will be better if someone checked upon Luna and the one to gather the clients. It's not safe out—" She was not even able to finish her sentence when they heard children wails. "Go on, I'll guard the corridor to this room so it'll be easier to retreat here."

**ӨӨӨ**

When they were back with all of their clients and team members they were treated to an unusual sight of Potter-san setting a carved stone in the corners of the room and drew the tatami(4) floors around them with the tips of her fingers that glistened in the dark with some sort of liquid.

"What are you doing, Potter-san?" Mai as one of the retrieval teams asked the British girl.

"I'm setting a semi-permanent wards in this room and the next so the monk could get a rest." She then finished the last of her drawing. Standing up, she surveyed the occupants of the room. "Is this all of you? Once I set this up nothing could cross the ward until I disassemble it except for light and air."

"Go ahead, Potter-san my last shiki(5) had just returned." Lin said to the young sorceress.

She drew a strange stick with berries-like carving along its length. She then waved it in a very complicated pattern while chanting under her breath. Suddenly there were golden lights enveloping the room's four walls, the floor and even the ceiling.

"There now, nothing can cross it. Everyone, please rest for now. I've got your safety secured." She said while tucking the stick back into her sleeve. "Takigawa-san, you can lower your barrier, it's safe to do so. Then please get your wounds treated." She suggested to them, taking charge of the situation. "Client-san, it will be better if you rest now. You are all in good hands." Heulwen smiled reassuringly.

Maybe it was her charisma, or perhaps it was the sheer logic of her arguments that they all obey her commands. Not even Ayako tried to question it. While the clients were finally able to fell into an uneasy sleep, the teams begun to treat their own injury. When they were exposed to the extent of Takigawa's injury, Luna's eyes narrowed itself. After they clean the wounds as best they could, she approached Yasuhara to offer a palm sized crystal bottle.

"This is the essence of Dittany (6), it will burn; but the wound would close quicker." The blonde haired girl told them.

Tipping the bottle to let a few drops of the essence daub the wound, they're all amazed when the wound started to smoke and new skins proceeded to knit right in front of their eyes; meanwhile, Heulwen was kneeling in front of the monk and letting him crushed her hands after she speedily stuffed some plastic gag in his mouth so he wouldn't bite his own tongue.

"..."

"When you said _'it will burn' _I didn't think you meant it literally." Bou-san said with a strangled voice, eyes suspiciously shiny.

"Maa, I'm a believer now." The young investigator added in non sequitur to them all.

Luna only tilted her head and stare at the monk curiously, "What did you think when I said it then?"

"Aa—Luna, they're not accustomed to your brand of honesty. They thought that you're only being kind and tried to ease his mind by over warning him." Heulwen interjected.

Finishing the last treatment needed, all of them then sat kneeling in a circle while the inferi still mindlessly trying to scratch their way in.

"..."

"..."

"...(?)"

"...(!?)"

"...(...)"

"—Umm so, Potter-san right? May I ask how you are related to Shibuya-san and Lin-san? When we asked Shibuya-san if you are her older sister he just answered it vaguely." Yasuhara who hadn't had the chance to meet her before asked after a prolonged awkward time of silence.

Exchanging amused glances with Lin and Luna, the aristocratic lady then replied. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. Potter is my surname, and my given name is a tad bit difficult to pronounce for Japanese people; so you can use it or Tōko, it's the name I've been using in Japan. I'm the main provider of Shibuya Psychic Research's numerous supporting equipments." She smiled politely to them all.

"Evening, my good father bestowed Lovegood, Luna as my name. I won't mind if you just call me Luna." The gray-eyed girl introduced herself strangely. "I'm her tag along."

The other six SPR members could only stare at Luna's weird form of introduction and equally queer sense of fashion statements. She was dressed in a long sleeved, neon purple sweater coupled with some fuzzy sort of equally blinding yellow knee length ballooned-trousers. Over the shirt, she's wearing a no sleeve open robe outer coat in highlighter green. Dangling from her ears was a pair of purple radishes and her neck was adorned by a necklace of bottle corks while the platinum blonde tresses were gathered in a black hairnet.

Tearing her eyes from the headache inducing sight, Ayako asked, "And—what are you doing here in Japan?" She added delicately "It's because you are so obviously not from here."

"Oh! I'm just here because Heulwen is here. And when she got stuck I usually could see alternate path that's still open for us to take." Heulwen then cut Luna's speech before it could derail to weirdness land. "Basically she's my personal assistant and media person. So; Young Man, why do you not introduced yourself now that the two of us have?"

"Evening, my name is Yasuhara Osamu. I'm a freshman college student and here as support staff and external investigator."

"I'm Taniyama Mai a sophomore in high school like Masako. Here as support staff and occasional clairvoyant."

"Takigawa Hōshou, ex-Monk from Mt. Koya and bassist."

"John Brown, Catholic's priest and exorcist. How do you do?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hara Masako. I'm also in sophomore high school and spirits medium."

"And I'm Matsuzaki Ayako; I'm a Miko and doctor."

"I didn't realize you are such a motley group." She blinked curiously, "Meanwhile, my relationship with Naru is a tad bit complicated. His older brother is the one who introduced us to each other. When we first met, he's such a proud and arrogant brat, so we immediately clashed; nevertheless, when we got to know each other closer, we found mutual respect for the other's respective skills. And then his brother decided to call me older sister and I think Naru finally regard me as an older sister too after his brother pestered him for three days nonstop." She reminisced with a small smile echoed by Lin. "As for Lin, I also knew him from Naru's brother. Lin is their teacher in qigong."

"Could this older brother be _'Jin'_ by any other means?" John asked timidly.

"How do you know that?" Heulwen asked sharply, shoulder tensed.

"We kind of overheard you mentioned his name when you visited Naru-bou in the hospital last summer after the case in Yuasa High(7)." Bou-san admitted a tad bit reluctantly.

"Aa—I did, didn't I?" She admitted and relaxing her posture slightly. "I'm sorry, but this is private family matters. If Naru wants you to know; he'll tell you yourself."

"Ah! About Naru, could you please exorcise the spirit in him? Lin-san said that you're probably the only one who could do so." Mai pleaded with Naru's sister.

Exchanging an unreadable stare with the onmyōji once again, the green-eyed beauty responded, "I will have to see his physical, mental and spiritual conditions first thing in the morning, then I'll determine how to do it. I can't do it now because of the ward. If we exorcised him now, the spirit will be trapped inside the ward too and it will be free to possess any of us." She reasoned with them all.

"So he will be awake come morning?" Masako asked softly.

"Yes, I'll make sure of it." She smiled reassuringly. "In the mean time, there are still a few hours before sunrise. Let's set up guards so all of us will get adequate rest time come morning. It's better if we set two people per set of guards, don't you think?" She suggested to them.

"But there were nine of us." Ayako finally added her own opinions.

"Yes, I'll take the last shift until morning. It's still three hours until midnight, if we rotate the shift every two hours, I will only have an hour on my lonely shift." She assured them. "In my study from Naru's notes about all of your capabilities, I think it will be better if Hara-san and Takigawa-san got the first shift, followed with Taniyama-san and Lin, Matsuzaki-san and Brown-san, Yasuhara-san and Luna, and ended with me in the last hour. Is this acceptable?"

"Is it not better to have a three persons guard? Two seems so risqué." The monk said musingly.

"That's right, but the wards have already at full power and the room is not too big. Honestly, one-man guard is enough to catch anything suspicious going on; however, one hour shift per person throughout the night can be very creepy and sleep inducing if done alone and not all of you can protect yourself individually. Moreover, if you need backup you could just shake the others awake."

"Alright then Jō-chan, we'll try your way. Go ahead to sleep. We'll wake you up if there's something wrong." The monk said preparing to be awake for the next two hours with only a teenage girl as a companion.

After ensuring all the others are asleep, Heulwen then waved her hand at the empty thermos bottle and the tea set and the bottle suddenly was filled with hot water, new tea leaves replaced the soggy mess on the pot and the cup were cleaned after its last usage. "Here, Takigawa-san; it's not coffee, but hopefully hot tea would keep you and Hara-san just a tad bit awake." She smiled mysteriously.

"—How?" Looking dumbfounded from the served hot tea to the girl who was using her trench coat as a make shift blanket the monk and the medium could only gape in disbelieve.

**ӨӨӨ**

Morning came without further incident. While true that her shift was supposed to be a one person shift, many of the teams cannot sleep past five in the morning(8). Luna and Yasuhara even accompanied her throughout the last dregs of the night. When the ray of the sun finally broke through the horizon, all occupants of the room seem to release a relieved breath.

"I guess it's time to exorcise them" Bou-san said while standing and stretching his back. His wound had nearly completely healed, but he felt like he'd pulled a muscle.

"Which one do you think the most likely culprit?" Masako asked the ex-monk.

"You heard the sutras last night before the corpse swarmed us right? It's the rokubu."

"With the five beheaded ring leaders, the legendary princess and her lover, and all of the spirits that died here as familiars." Mai reminded the monk.

"..."

"That's a lot" John commented.

"I'll do it" Ayako suddenly said.

"I hate to say it, but that's impossible. You still haven't proven your ability." Bou-san said.

"It wasn't the right time before now! I can do it. Just leave it to me. You and John can both stay here and try to rest." She insisted.

"But—"

"How about you let Matsuzaki-san _prove _it to you; let her do it and observe her. Naru'll never hire someone completely incompetence anyway." Heulwen told them. "If you're still concerned, then by all means go with her so if she was overwhelmed, you'll be nearby to lend assistance."

"—I guess I'm okay with that." The self-proclaimed miko said.

"Then I'll be starting Naru's exorcism soon, I'll break the wards as soon as the sun fully rose." She stated while stretching her arms, making her trench coat pooled on her lap. In the light of the day, they could see clearly what the young lady had been wearing as she come to their rescue last night. She was dressed in a peach coloured empire-styled ruffled tank top paired with just-above-the-knee ruffled white-stripped black skirt completed with her customary vermilion trench coat. Adorning her neck was a simple pendant of silver triangle framing circled cut in the middle with a vertical line. Without the coat covering her arms, they could all clearly see a huge circular scar on her upper right arm and a gash right above her inner left elbow.

"Potter-san, May I ask what your occupation is?" Mai asked the older girl as they waited for Ayako to finish her preparations while she ogled the scar on her upper arms.

"Oh? This scar I got when I was nearly thirteen from a humongous snake that preyed upon my classmate." She showed the circular scar to a fascinated Mai. "That's just the exit point, this is the entrance point." So she said while rotating her inner arm and pointing at a much larger scar. "The snake was just about sixty feet I think. I'm not too sure, too busy avoiding death at the time than to measure its length. While the gash is from a dark ritual a bastard set up; using me as a sacrifice."She muttered darkly. "As for occupation, my day job is a parliament member, my night job is expanding the PBP Enterprise, and my part time job is a hit woman for hire."

Speechless at her many jobs, the chocolate-eyed girl could only asked, "Hit woman?" She said hoarsely.

"Ahahaha—it's nothing like that, basically there're some psychic users gone rogues, then the government hire me to hunt them down then I got to dispose or bring them in." She said casually.

"Hit woman...rogue...government...hire" Poor Mai's brain stopped and repeating the same words over and over.

While Mai was still in shock, Heulwen parked herself in front of the table housing the monitoring camera from the entire house beside Lin who tried to rouse the laptop to boot up. "So, the devices all crashed down right as the last attack commence?" She asked Lin.

"Yes. Not only the cameras were downed, the thermometers were also crashed. All the electronics stopped functioning as soon as the lemurs started to show up." He replied to her.

"Hmmm, it means I have to upgrade the shielding needed. I can't make profit if the slightest provocation from a psychic could easily bring it down." She mused to herself. "Don't worry; I've got the egg heads at home cracking up some new developments. We'll have you running a test-run as soon as I can get it shipped in." She stated delightedly.

"Potter-san? We are ready to go out; could you lower your wards?" The Catholic priest asked her, accompanied by the monk, the miko, and the part time that was recently roused from her shock.

"Okay, then." She then groped around in her coat pocket and withdrew a roundish stone with many carving and then she pricked her finger until it bled and smudged the blood on one of the rune.

As soon as the blood was absorbed by the stone, the entire room was bathed again by a golden light that recedes from the walls, ceiling and floor to get absorbed by the stone in the corners.

"There, done. Go ahead be safe. I'll hold the base with Lin, Yasuhara-san, and Masako-san here trying to check on Naru. Luna, you'd better go with them. Maybe you'll see something insightful." She assured them all.

With a last lingering look at the bedroom Naru occupied, Luna Mai, John, Takigawa and Ayako departed from the base to exorcise the sanroku mounds.

**ӨӨӨ**

After Ayako purified all the familiar spirits, the five of them were on a trek to the base. While the two men were still stunned by Ayako's prowess, the two girls tried to gain insight at Naru's private life.

"Say, Luna-san. How old are you and Potter-san?" The youngest of them all asked the blonde haired girl.

"I just turn twenty this January and Heulwen will be turning twenty one comes July." She confessed to the other women.

"Ehh?! Then how did you two come here?" Mai asked her.

"By car of course. In England we can applied for driver's license as soon as we turn seventeen." She replied casually. "And while we are here, we are still British citizen. Heulwen only comes to Japan to expand her business and checking on Naru. Do you know that the two of you have a serious case of Wrackspurt infestation? It's an invisible creature that floats through your ears and makes your brain fuzzy. It worsens when Taniyama-san is closer to Naru and Matsuzaki-san to Takigawa-san." She said dreamily, skipping along path from the shrine to the restaurant.

"..." Not sure how to reply to her fairly odd statement without being rude, the two of them just exchanged glances with each other's and they fell in an awkward silence.

Not bothered by their silence, Luna continued to explain dreamily. "Aside from slight dizziness, you also won't be able to think clearly near the person. If it was still December, I'll say you got pounced by Nargles—they are usually crowded around the mistletoes—but it's in the middle of February already so I don't think that's the case."

'_Nargles? Wrackspurts?' _Ayako and Mai thought to themselves

"Aa—wrackspurts infestation meant you have something bothering your mind that the slightest reminder of it'll make you dizzy. If you connected to a person that means you have much pent-up frustrations on said person." A new voice interjected; it was Naru's sister who was leaning against the house's wall with her crimson leather trench coat draped across one shoulder. "From your posture I gathered that the exorcism is a success?" She asked when the five of them all arrived in hearing distance. She was answered with five nods all around. "Naru's been awake since not long after you five left. Now that there's no emergency Luna and I need to go back to Kyōto for our bag. We still got some loose ends to tie up there." She said while opening the driver door of silver Lamborghini they had not notice until just now. "We'll be back come afternoon or at least before dusk. We'll bring some new equipment along as the one in the house was trashed by the inferi. Don't do anything reckless while I'm out."

Staring dumbly at the kicked up dust trailing the car, Bou-san commented. "I have this impression since the first time we met her; but now I'm fairly certain that she's like a hurricane. No wonder she could _'tame' _Naru-chan, she's much more stubborn and scary than him." The remaining three of us could only nods agreeably.

When they got to the base, they were treated by a gloomy atmosphere and Naru sulking in front of the table housing the malfunctioning monitoring devices; many of Yasuhara's research paper strewn in front of him.

"He's been like that since Potter-san awakens him." Yasuhara whispered to the four newcomers. "As soon as the five of you left, Potter-san asked Lin-san to dismantle the protection wards set around Shibuya-san's room. She then exorcised him in the most unusual way I've ever witnessed."

**ӨӨӨ**

"_Well, no time like the present." The pagan sorceress said while clapping her hands. "Could you please dismantle the protective wards surrounding Naru's room? I need to be able to touch him directly" She asked Lin._

"_Is it safe to lower the wards? It's been nearly three full days since he got possessed; the spirit must have taken complete control by now." Masako asked the sorceress. "Wouldn't an unconscious Naru will be easier to exorcise?"_

"_Smart girl; he'll still be unconscious even without the protective wards. It's only to strengthen the sleeping spell so he'll not be easily awakened by the simple raucous you usually engage in." She smiled gently; and then reassured them. "Naru is a stubborn and possessive boy. He'll not relinquish control of what's his easily."_

_After Lin gave her the go ahead to proceed with the exorcism, she knelt on Naru's futon and cradled his temple with both of her palms. She then closed her eyes and murmured __**["Legillimens"]**__**(9)**__. Not long after, there was a long and mournful howl and a black cloud seeped out of Naru's mouth. The first thing that the young director saw upon his awakening is the sight of twin emerald orbs of his older sister._

"_Hey Naru, it looks like trouble always finds you wherever you are." The young sorceress teased him sinisterly while he could only wish that he'd worn the talisman his older sister got him for his sixteenth birthday._

**ӨӨӨ**

"Then she flicked her finger and it's likely that she set a silencing ward because while we couldn't hear a thing they said; we could clearly see her berating Shibuya-san for about fifteen minutes nonstop." Yasuhara whispered to the four discreetly. "When Hara-san asked Lin-san why she would be mad at our boss, Lin-san replied that Potter-san gave Shibuya-san a protective talisman that should be able to negate any psychic attack as long as he's wearing them. It's clear then that he hadn't worn it two days ago; hence the possession."

Looking at the black thundercloud hovering above Naru's head the four then tried to come to term about one more people who could berate their arrogant, prideful, narcissistic, and tyrannical boss without repercussion. "So, now he's pouting?" Ayako asked in a nearly unheard voice.

"Yes, it would seem so." Yasuhara replied while adjusting his glasses making it glint in the sunlight filtering through the windows. "And now that Potter-san was on the way to Kyōto picking up our new equipments he had no other way to channel his frustration than to—brood in the corner." He added delicately.

Feeling amused but also not so suicidal; Bou-san then tried to shift the team's attention to the real culprit behind the curse. Fortunately—or unfortunately depending on how they sees it, Naru's brain is still in its top most condition; and after only a dozen minutes of reading the data gathered by Yasuhara yesterday he could immediately tells that Okobu-sama is the real perpetrator of the incidents surrounding the Yoshimi's curse. Naru's murderous focus finally turns to the methods of exorcising Okobu-sama.

**ӨӨӨ**

Right after Naru collapsed on their way back to the house, Lin-san were giving Naru CPR(10) while ordering John to not bother to call an ambulance but to search Naru's coat pocket for a gold pocket watch instead. Not understanding but clearly hearing the urgency on the strange request John then further obeyed Lin-san's orders to press the dial to open the lid for a few seconds while calling for **Heulwen Potter**. Miraculously, the face of the green-eyed woman can be seen in the inner lid of the pocket watch. Lin then shouted from his place still continuously performing CPR on Naru that it was an emergency and for Potter-san to please come immediately. After requesting John to have the inner lid facing Naru's and Lin-san's direction Potter-san only nods in acquiescence. Immediately after disconnecting, there was a loud sound like a thunder crack originated from Potter-san appearing from thin air with an equally thunderous expression plastered across her face. That's the final clue which told us that Potter-san is not just an ordinary psychic.

**ӨӨӨ**

In the wake of Naru's narrow escape with death, all seven conscious members of Shibuya Psychic Research gathered at their base in a semi circle with Lin in one side and the other five facing them; with the Priest, and Monk sitting a bit gingerly; their quickly treated wounds by Heulwen still smarting a lot. From all of them the one receiving most damage after Naru was Yasuhara who got broken ribs. Heulwen then forced him to drink Skele-Gro and enforced total bed rest for the next five hours; much better deal than healing the normal ways that can take up to months in order to heal multiple broken ribs.

They were stewing in silence awkwardly as Heulwen sat down beside Lin after she finished checking up on Naru's condition that evening. Trying to break the prolonged silence, Mai asked the most critical question at the time, "Could you please tell us what's really happening with Naru?" She asked worriedly. It's not every day your colleague fell unconscious and near death for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

Briefly exchanging glances with each other, Heulwen signalled the onmyōji to reply for them. "Naru has—enormous amount of chi; too huge in fact, that his human body could not safely use it. That's why I taught him qigong, as a means to control his chi."

"In layman's terms, Naru's chi is like a severely radioactive object, while his body is a common container. This analogy is not entirely accurate though; it's more like his body couldn't cope with the strain of channelling that much chi in one go, so either the chi was uncontrollably unleashed—resulting in massive damage—or his body was simply unable to bear the strain—resulting in shocks and death." The green-eyed witch explained bluntly. "That's why calling an ambulance wouldn't be of much help Mr. Brown. The doctors could only treat his body's condition, while the most important thing is to gradually release the built up chi in his body."

Flinching in surprise, the young part-timer could only confess mournfully, "It's my fault—if I hadn't provoke him—"

"Don't be ridiculous girl, it's his own fault." Naru's elder sister chided her. "He knew what'll happen if he used it. If he were more cool-headed, he wouldn't have been so easily provoked. I suppose he's really upset with himself; he has too much pride. He'll sulk for a long time when he wakes up." She shrugged unconcernedly.

"He was upset and did what he normally wouldn't do—so he blundered twice." Naru's teacher slash personal assistant assured Mai. "If he hadn't succeeded in the exorcism, he probably would've died from indignation."

"Just wait, he'll be _**so**_ grounded after this whole fiasco is over. I can't believe the moronic things that idiot scientist is doing." Heulwen muttered lowly, tones full of promise of retributions.

"Ano—Potter-san? May I ask what kind of psychic power do you have?" Takigawa tried to return the flow of conversation to the one all of them desperately feels curious about.

"From what Lin's told me Madoka had spilled the beans about me being some sort of pagan sorceress, am I right?" She was only answered by mute nods all around. "That's it then. I really am a pagan sorceress."

"So, are you like the pagan's high priestess or something?" Yasuhara asked from his prone position on the futon.

He was only answered by Heulwen having a giggling fit. "Merlin, no! Why would you think of that? While true that I pay homage to some of pagan deities, I'm not strictly pagan believer. I only honour the seasonal festivals like Beltane, Imbolc, etc and the equinoxes and solstices. My power comes from magic/earth so I'll honour her; She didn't have strict rules about how to worship her. I certainly wouldn't consent to swear to remain virgin for life just to retain my powers." She told them humorously.

"If you have to categorize my powers and ability, I guess you could say I am like the witches of old. I am capable of cursing or blessing anything that suited my fancy, and I also have potential to live for up to two hundred years of age; however, I am really just a twenty year old girl."

**ӨӨӨ**

We were only staying at the Yoshimi's house until after the funeral of Kazuyasu-san and Nao-san three days after we exorcised Okobu-sama(11). By that time Yasuharu-san has been given a clean bill of health by Potter-san and Ayako; and Naru had regained his consciousness just the day before. Nevertheless, once he's awake Potter-san lectured him for nearly a half an hour. What exactly they were talking about no one knew because of Potter-san nifty silencing wards. We could only witness the aftermath by the slight bruising on both of Naru's cheeks and the slight puffiness on Potter-san's eyes after she's done chewing Naru out. Luna-san also returned the day after Potter-san's rather abrupt arrival driving Potter-san's gorgeous car. She also brought with her a lively crew with nearly identical van as the one we used for transporting our equipments. In the end Potter-san just ordered the crew—that turn out to be her employee—to pack the damaged and older equipments to the old van and made them take the van back to headquarters and left the new van with the latest devices included for their use. Turns out Lin-san's and Potter-san's prophecy came true. As soon as he's awake Naru had been in a really bad mood that Potter-san dubbed sulking. Even so, I'd heard from Bou-san that he had actually apologized to Bou-san, Yasuhara-san and John for endangering their health because of his pride.

Now, our three cars convoy took a wrong turn while we're trying to head back to Tokyo. When we drove by a highway overlooking a big lake the two vehicles in front of Bou-san's car was braking so suddenly while Potter-san and Naru got out of their respective cars and scrutinizing the view intensely. That was the moment we finally found out who exactly _'Jin' _is.

**ӨӨӨ**

_**Notes:**_

(1) Expecto Patronum is a spell from HP universe to summon Patroni/animal guardian spirit to ward of soul sucking Dementor. I just expound it's usage for inferi with a corrupted soul here.

(2) Jō-chan literally means young lady, missy, or little miss.

(3) Tokkosho is the tool Bou-san used to aid his Buddhism ritual. Made from ivory or metal. It shaped like two bladed kunai for me.

(4) Tatami is Japanese floor covering. It also usually used to measure the room's size.

(5) Shiki or shikigami is some sort of spirit familiars or _tamed_ spirits that onmyōji usually use to aid their job.

(6) Dittany essence is used to knit flesh wounds. Usually used to treat splinching accidents from HP 7, Deathly Hallow.

(7) Yuasa case in case you forgot, it's the case before Yasuhara debut in manga. The phenomenon is caused by the teacher in question who's actually also a psychic.

(8) Because I decided that this case happened in the middle of February, the sunrise in Japan is about 07.00 AM so the dawn breaks at about 06.00 AM. The ward was set up at 09.00 PM so it got roughly nine hour before dawn. And because it's Japan in winter, the sun sets at roughly 04.00 PM so 09.00 PM can get really dark at that time.

(9) Legillimens is also a spell from HP that allows the user to delve inside their victim's mind and divine what he/she learns from it.

(10) CPR stands for Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation. Usually when someone went to shock or drowned, and they're not breathing or their heartbeats are non-existent, you pump their chest rhythmically to stimulate the heart and giving them the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

(11) Because of Heulwen potion and the correct methods to treat Naru, they'll be able to get clean bill of health faster than doing it without 'magic'

_**AN: **_I actually envisioned this as only one-shot detailing Gene and Fem!Harry's friendship and how the condition will change with Heulwen in the picture. But then the plot bunny was attacking my mind and I have to complete this. If you can't guess, the last scene after the scene break is a narrative by Mai. Review please? Flames will be used a room heater.


End file.
